1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for displaying and transmitting data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-191007 for example, a memory card with a communication function is known, which is used in a digital camera and has an incorporated wireless communication unit such as wireless local area network (LAN). When the memory card with the communication function is mounted to a digital camera, image data captured by the digital camera can be wirelessly transmitted to an external apparatus without using a personal computer for example. Such a memory card with the communication function includes standard functions as memory card, and thus, when the memory card mounted to a device having a display unit such as a digital camera, data stored in the memory card can be displayed on the camera.
During use of a communication card described above, various parameters are often stored in the communication card. Examples of the parameters include information whether data currently displayed has been transmitted to a digital camera that the card is mounted to.
In this case, when the digital camera displays the various parameters on itself, the camera needs to access to the communication card every time target data is changed in order to check the parameter to display, thus a number of accesses to the communication card may increase.